Segun pasan los años
by julian manes
Summary: Ash y Misty, ya ancianos,continuan con sus problemas de siempre. CAPITULO UNICO. es un One shot sin mucho sentido :P


¡HOLAS! ¿COMO ESTÁN? EN ESTA OCASION QUIERO PRESENTAR UN FIC CORTO, UNO DE ESOS QUE DENOMINAN "ONE SHOT" O SEA, ESOS QUE SON DE UN SOLO CAPÍTULO Y SIN NINGÚN SENTIDO. A DIFERENCIA DE OTROS DE MIS FICS, VEREMOS EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, A UN ASH Y A UNA MISTY MUCHO PERO MUCHO MAYORES DE LO QUE SUELEN APARECER EN LOS FICS... PERO CON LOS MISMOS PROBLEMAS DE SIEMPRE :P AQUÍ LOS VEREMOS A ELLOS DOS ÚNICAMENTE PERO CON LAS SIGUIENTES EDADES: MISTY CON 95 AÑOS, (NDA: ¡SI! DIJE NOVENTA Y CINCO) Y A ASH CON 93 ^o^ ¿INÉDITO? ¡NO LO CREO! COMO DIJIMOS ELLOS TIENE ESTAS EDADES, PERO SIGUEN CON SUS PROBLEMAS... :S ¿QUIEREN VER LO QUE LES OCURRE? ¡ALLÍ VAMOS!

"SEGÚN PASAN LOS AÑOS" 

****

ASH Y MISTY SE ENCUENTRAN AHORA VIVIENDO EN UN GERIÁTRICO DE PUEBLO PALETA, PASARON YA VARIOS, PERO VARIOS... VAAAAARIOS AÑOS DESDE QUE FINALIZARON SUS VIAJES DE ENTRENAMIENTO. POR LO QUE AHORA SE ENCUENTRAN DESCANSANDO EN ESE LUGAR. ASH TUVO UNA VIDA PLENA CUMPLIENDO TODOS SUS SUEÑOS DE ENTRENADOR POKÉMON MIENTRAS QUE MISTY... TAMBIÉN CUMPLIO SUS SUEÑOS.

UNO DE ESOS DÍAS ELLOS SE ENCONTRABAN REPOSANDO EN EL JARDÍN DEL GERIÁTRICO VIENDO PASAR LAS NUBES... COMO CASI TODOS LOS VIEJITOS ^^ DE REPENTE, ASH ROMPE EL SILENCIO Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE A MISTY...

**ASH**.- _(HABLANDO COMO UN VIEJITO... ¡OBVIO! Y CON TERNURA)_ VIEJI... VIEJITA LINDA...

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ, QUE PASA VIEKO?

**ASH**.- QUERÍA DECHIRTE... QUERÍA DECHIRTE... ¡AH! ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE QUERÍA DECHIRTE?

**MISTY**.- ¡OTRA VEZ! SI SERÁS VIEKO TONTO... ¿TE TOMASTE LA PASTICHA DE LA MEMORIA?

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿EH, LA QUE?

**MISTY**.- YA... DEKÁ... DEKÁ...

**ASH**.- ¡AH CHI! ACABO DE RECORDAR LO QUE TE IBA A DECHIR...

**MISTY**.- DECIMELO ENTONCES.

**ASH**.- QUERÍA INVITARTE A TOMAR... ¡UNA COCA!

**MISTY**.- ¡AY NO! ES QUE LAS GASEOSAS ME DAN GASES... ¿QUÉ TAL SI TOMAMOS UN CAFÉ?

**ASH**.- ¡AY NO! EL CAFÉ ME ALTERA LOS NERVIOS... MEJOR TOMEMOS CHOCOLATE.

**MISTY**.- ¡AY NO! MEKOR NO... EL CHOCOLATE ME HACE MAL AL HÍGADO. QUE TAL SI TOMAMOS MATE.

**ASH**.- NO PUEDO TOMAR... ME DAN ACHIDEZ LOS MATE... ¿QUÉ TAL UNA CHERVECHA?

**MISTY**.- NO... NO... LA CERVEZA ME HACE MAL A LA CIRCULACION... TOMEMOS MEKOR TÉ.

**ASH**.- ¿TÉ? ¡CHABÉS QUE ODIO EL TÉ! TOMEMOS MEJOR... ¿QUÉ PODEMOS TOMAR?

**MISTY**.- ¿UN AGUA MINERAL?

**ASH**.- ¡CHI! UN AGUA MINERAL... PERO ECHO CHI, QUE SEA BAJA EN CHODIO... YA CHABÉS... LA HIPERTENCHION.

**MISTY**.- DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO... PEDIRÉ QUE LAS TRAIGAN...

LUEGO DE QUE LES SIRVIERON LAS AGUAS MINERALES, SE PONE A BEBERLAS MUY TRANQUILOS... HASTA QUE ESTA VEZ ES MISTY QUIEN ROMPE EL SILENCIO:

**MISTY**.- VIEKO... VIEKITO... _(GRITA)_ ¡¡¡VIEKO!!! ¡AY DIOS! ESTE VIEKO ESTÁ CADA DÍA MÁS SORDO.

MISTY TOMA SU BASTON, SIN PERDER TIEMPO COMIENZA A HINCARSELO A ASH EN LAS COSTILLAS... HASTA QUE DESPIERTA SOBRESALTADO...

**ASH**.- _(MUY SOBRESALTADO)_ ¡¡¡AY, AY, AYYYY!!! ME PARECHE QUE ESTABA CHOÑANDO OTRA VEZ CON EL HUNDIMIENTO DEL CHANTA ANNA.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO VIEKO TONTO! ERA YO QUE TE ESTABA CHAMANDO PERO NO ME PRESTABAS ATENCION.

**ASH**.- ES QUE ME ESTABA ECHANDO UNA CHIESTITA... CHI, ACHI ECH.

**MISTY**.- BUENO, BUENO… OCURRE QUE QUERÍA DECIRTE ALGO…

**ASH**.- DECHIMELO NOMÁS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ BUENO... LO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE ES QUE...

**ASH**.- ¡MÁS FUERTE QUE NO ECHCUCHO!

**MISTY**.- ¡LO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE ES ALGO PERSONAL!

**ASH**.- _(CONFUNDIDO)_ ¿ALGO PARA ADORNAR?

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡NO! ALGO PERSONAL, ALGO MÍO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡AAAAH!!! ENCHIENDO. DECIMELO NOMÁS.

**MISTY**.- PUES... QUIERO DECIRTE ASH... QUE YO... TE AMO.

**ASH**.- _(SIN ESCUCHAR)_ ¿EH?

**MISTY**.- _(ALZANDO LA VOZ)_ ¡QUE TE AMO!

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿QUÉ TENÉS UN GRANO, EN DONDE?

**MISTY**.- ¡NO VIEKO TONTO! _(GRITÁNDOLE EN EL OIDO)_ ¡¡¡QUE TE AMO!!!

**ASH**.- _(CON EXTRAÑEZA)_ ¿QUÉ ME AMÁS?

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡SI ESO, QUE TE AMO!

**ASH**.- _(SE QUEDA MUDO)_ ...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITA)_ ¿ESCUCHASTE?

**ASH**.- ¡CHI,CHI! ESCUCHÉ. PERO… ¿Y POR QUE ME LO DECÍS AHORA, DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE NO ESTABA SEGURA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS.

**ASH**.- _(TOMÁNDOSE EL PECHO)_ ¡AY MI DIOS, AY MI DIOS! CREO QUE ME VA A DAR EL CHOPONCHIO...

**MISTY**.- ¡NO TE HAGÁS EL ENFERMO AHORA!

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿PERO COMO PUDISTE CHER TAN TONTA? SIEMPRE CHUPISTE QUE TE AMÉ Y QUE TE AMO... ¿COMO ES QUE RECHIÉN AHORA TE ANIMÁS A DECHÍRMELO?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE NO QUISE HACERTE FALSAS ILUSIONES...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿FALSAS ILUCHIONES? VIVIMOS EN ESTE GERIÁTRICO DESDE HACE DIECH AÑOS, ESTAMOS CACHADOS DESDE HACHE MÁS DE 70 AÑOS, NOS CONOCHEMOS DESDE MUY CHICOS, TENEMOS HIJOS, ÑETOS, BISÑETOS Y UN TATARAÑETO Y RECHIEN AHORA ME VENÍS A DECHIR QUE ME AMÁS.

**MISTY**.- ES QUE...

**ASH**.- _(AGARRANDO EL PECHO)_ ¡AY DIOS, AY DIOS...! ME DUELE EL PECHO...

**MISTY**.- ¡NO SEAS ESAKERADO!

**ASH**.- ME... ME MUERO... _(Y SE CAE AL PISO INCONSCIENTE)_

**MISTY**.- _(VIENDO A ASH EN EL PISO)_ ¡SI SERÁS, SI SERÁS! SIEMPRE EL MISMO... VIEKO TONTO... SIEMPRE TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO CUANDO TE HABLABA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS... ¿Y DESPUÉS ME VENÍS A DECIR QUE NO TE LO DIJE? PUES AHORA ¡KODETE! YO NO TE PIENSO LEVANTAR DEL PISO... ¡QUEDATE AHÍ! _(BAJANDO LA VOZ)_ Y ADEMÁS TAMPOCO PODRÍA HACERLO AUNQUE QUISIERA... ¡ME DUELE LA CINTURA! AYAYAYAY...

**FIN.**

¡BUENO! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO. ¡SUERTE! NO ME INSPIRÉ MUCHO PARA ESTE FIC, PERO YA LES HABÍA DICHO QUE ERA MUY CORTO, ADEMÁS EL DOMINGO PROXIMO PONDRÉ MI PRIMER MULTICROSSOVER. CUALQUIER COSA ESCRIBAN A MI MAIL: julianmanes@hotmail.com ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES.

SEGÚN PASAN LOS AÑOS: ABRIL 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS PERTENENCEN A NINTENDO INC.


End file.
